LoveDrunk
by RainbowShelby
Summary: random one shots about random tv shows and stuff!
1. Can one girl make a difference? Damon

{One Shot} Can one girl make a difference? {Damon Salvador}

He was here again, he didn't know but I felt his presence and I loved it. He would come every night since we met. At first it was a little strange but soon I realized the only reason he watched me was because he wanted me. I would wait until I felt his presence before I would even consider getting into my P.J.'s if you consider a sports bra and booty shorts P.J.'s. So I liked to put on a show, so sue me.

Who he is you might ask, well he is Damon Salvador, Stefan's older brother. And the sexiest man I have ever met. I look out the window and sigh. Take my brush and begin to brush my long blond locks. Two minutes later I get into bed and let sleep consume me.

_I was dreaming I was in his room, lying in his bed, as he kissed every inch of me. His hands roaming my whole body and I loved the feeling. But then Stefan appeared._

"_You shouldn't do this." He says to me, "It'll only make him want you more."_

"_Maybe I like the way he wants me." I tell him_

"_You won't trust me."_

_He disappears and I was alone in my room._

_I open my eyes and get up. Sighing I get onto the computer knowing I wouldn't get any sleep tonight_.

* * *

-Damon's POV-

I watched as Blair gets out of her car, I could have her if I wanted, but watching her was too much fun. I could bring her to her knees with just one touch. She smiles over at me and I return the favor.

"You shouldn't do that." Stefan says sitting down.

"Oh thanks for ruining the dream for me." I tell him

"She's a smart girl she'll figure out eventually." Stefan warns.

"When she does I won't have to worry so much, will i?"

"Don't turn her!"

"You turned Elena!"

"Only because she was dying."

"What are we now, the Cullen's?" I growl.

"Don't turn her!"

* * *

-Blair's POV-

Elena walks into my room without even knocking.

"Thanks E for knocking. Sometimes I wish you were a vampire so if I don't invite you in you couldn't come in." I say changing into my cheer-leading uniform.

"I can't believe you still do that." She says

"What cheer?" I ask

"Well Dur." She says laughing.

"Because I'm good at it and it keeps Damon entertained."

Elena's face turns somber

"Be careful with Damon, please Blair?" she says

"Sure…" I say looking out the window to see a crow. I smile.

-At the game-

I was cheering next to Caroline and bonnie when I had a vision. A vision where Damon attacked Vikki. I gasp. I look at Damon who sat in the crowd watching me.

"Bonnie I have to go." I tell her. She nods and I take one last look at Damon before I run off. I run to my car and get in.

"This can't be true." I whisper, I see Stefan and get out.

"I know what you are." I say, "I know what Damon is too."

"Blair can't we just talk about this."

"He attacked Vikki, he attacked my best friend." I say then thinking, "the couch, the bites all over Caroline…he's a vampire."

"Blair, please…" Stefan says

"You're one too. STAY AWAY FROM ELENA!" I yell. I turn to run but Damon blocked my car.

"I thought you liked when I watched you Blair?" he asks

"You knew?" I ask shaking

"Of course the lust coming from your body was enough to make me go insane."

"Vikki?"

"A mere taste."

"The hikers…. The couple…..they were all you?"

"Sadly yes, but then I met you Blair." He says

"Meeting someone doesn't mean your not a monster." I say.

"Please Blair…" he says.

"Stay away from me. You aren't aloud in my house anymore. Neither of you." I yell running to Jeremy.

"Jeremy can you take me home?" I ask, "My car won't start."

"Sure Blair." He says as I get in. as we drive past Damon and Stefan, tears began to fall.

* * *

-Later that night-

My phone rang and I answer it.

"Blair can we talk." The voice of Elena comes from the other end

**Me/**_Elena_

**Oh thank god you called E I need to tell you something, Stefan and Damon are**

_Vampires, I already know_

**But? What? How?**

_Do you remember when I seemed like really sick?_

**Yeah, Carolina and I thought you were pregnant.**

_No I had Rheumatic Fever…_

**What?**

_It's a disease._

**Oh, so you're a**

_Vampire. Yes…and Damon really likes you_

**But I have a life ahead of me Elena I'm going to Brown next year and I JUST DON'T** **NEED THIS, STAY AWAY FROM ME!**

***Click***

* * *

-Two weeks later-

I stayed close to Jeremy since the argument.

"Are you okay?" Jeremy asks

"I'm fine."

"Blair I love that you're hanging out with me but what happened to you and Elena?"

"I don't want to talk about it." I say, "I'm going for a hike."

"Be careful." He says hugging me. I walk into the woods and begin to walk.

I step of the path and walked on the edge of a small drop off, suddenly a snake came from nowhere and scared the shit out of me, I scream and jump backwards only to begin falling down the hill. After several minutes my body stopped and became numb. I try to get up but as soon I stood up I fell back down. Suddenly the numbness went away and pain sheared though me. I screamed out in pain.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" I scream.

* * *

-Damon's POV-

Suddenly something didn't feel right.

"What's wrong?" Stefan asks.

"Something bad has happen." I tell him

"Like what?"

Elena's phone goes off and she answers it

"Oh hey Bonnie…..no I haven't seen her why?......when?.....okay I'll be right there!"

"What's wrong?" Stefan asks

Before she said it I knew something was wrong with Blair.

"Blair's gone missing." She says, I jump up and transform I fly over ahead searching.

* * *

-Elena's Pov-

"BLAIR!" I yell.

"If he loves her so much why isn't here looking for her?" Jeremy asks Stefan sharply.

"He's looking but in his own way." Stefan says

"Whatever."

I look over the drop off and see her mangled body lying on the ground.

"Please help?" I hear he whisper faintly.

"GUYS I FOUND HER!" I yell and as soon as I did Damon appeared next to her. I turn to Jeremy.

"Stay here okay?" I say, "Don't get anybody!"

"okay." He says. Stefan and I begin to climb down

"Her heart beat is fading."

"Damon, stop the pain," she whispers. "Please."

Damon looks at Stefan.

"Do it." was all that Stefan says, suddenly Damon's fangs emerged and he was drinking her blood.

* * *

-Blair's POV-

I woke up in a soft warm bed. It was all a dream. I sat up, opened my eyes and smile

"Nice to see you awake." Damon says from the chair across the room. I look at him and jump up.

"Leave me alone." I say, he frowns

"Blair." He says I take off running though the house, things went passed faster than ever I got to the front door when a pair of strong arms wrap around me.

"You can't go out there you'll die." Stefan says

"What do you mean I'll die?" I ask, suddenly memories came floating back. "You turned me."

He shakes his head 'no'

"Damon did."

"But I'm not dead."

"He didn't kill you." He says, "There's a locket on the dresser in the room you were in before. It's like mine and Damon's rings. You'll be able to go outside then."

I walk back up to the room and Damon handed me the locket.

"You didn't kill me?" I say looking deep into his eyes

"I couldn't kill someone I love." He says kissing me, "welcome to my life Blair."

* * *

**this is based off the tv show. so don't shoot me okay?**

**Shelbs**


	2. girl next door trace

**this was the first one shot i wrote ever so don't be too hard on me.**

* * *

{One Shot} Girl Next Door {Trace Cyrus}

_Small town homecoming queen_

_Shes the star in this scene_

_There's no way to deny she's lovely_

_Perfect skin perfect hair_

_Perfumed hearts everywhere_

_Tell myself that inside she's ugly_

_Maybe I'm just jealous_

_I can't help but hate her_

_Secretly I wonder if my boyfriend wants to date her_

* * *

Her name was Tara, and I always felt as if I had to compete with her for my boyfriend, Trace's, attention.

"Sophie you don't have to worry about it he's with you isn't he?" My best friend Mason says trying to get me to forget her.

"Yeah for about 2 out of the 7 hours he's aloud out. The other 5 hours he's with her." I say tears starting to well up. "How am I supposed to compete with her, mason? She's the fucking homecoming queen. I'm just some girl he lives next to."

"Sophie he loves you!"

"Sometimes I wonder if he just wants her and not me."

* * *

_She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band_

_She is a cheerleader I'm sittin in the stands_

_She gets the top bunk I'm sleepin on the floor_

_Shes Miss America and I'm just the girl next door_

* * *

"Hey babe after practice today maybe we can go see a movie or something like that." I say kissing him on the cheek.

"Yeah sure Sophie." He says a little out of it.

"Yeah…okay so band practice gets over at five, can you meet me at the theater at five thirty?"

"Yeah 5:30 got it." He says I look where he's looking and I see Tara Waving at him. He waves back so I get up and stomp to chemistry.

* * *

_Senior class president_

_She must be heaven sent_

_She was never the last one standing_

_A backseat debutant_

_Everything that you want_

_Never to harsh or too demanding_

_Maybe I'll admit it_

_I'm a little bitter_

_Everybody loves her but I just wanna hit her_

* * *

"You'll have to talk with the senior class president for that." Mr. Jones says

"Oh okay do you know where I can find them?"

"Student counsel is having a meeting in the library you can probably find her there."

"Thanks." I say jogging to the library. I get there and ask the junior class president, Lee who the senior class president was. He points over to a table where a girl was working on something. I walk over to her and she picks her head up.

"No fucking way is she like heaven sent or something?" I growl. I walk up to Tara.

"Can I help you with something?" she asks with genuine concern.

"Yeah I was told to give you this." I say handing her the note. She takes it and reads it.

"Oh goodie!" she says with excitement. "Tell Mrs. Curtis I can't wait."

"Okay." I say walking back, trying not to punch her in her face.

* * *

_She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band_

_She is a cheerleader I'm sittin in the stands_

_She gets the top bunk I'm sleepin on the floor_

_Shes Miss America and I'm just the girl next door_

_Oh and I'm just the girl next door _

* * *

The football game was that week; I sat in the stands with Trace, Blake, Anthony and Mason. Trace had been paying more attention to me up until the Cheerleaders came up into the stands for break. Then his attention was on Tara. I looked at her then to him.

"Trace." I say no answer. I say his name three more times then I run to the car and start crying. The tears fell and fell with no stopping them. I was shaking and crying when I heard voices outside the car.

"Sophie, come on let us in." Mason says from outside the car.

"GO AWAY!" I yell.

"Just finish watching the game with me please. It won't feel right you not being with me." he pouts. I get out and walk to the stands. I pass Trace and Tara who were in deep in conversation. I wipe a tear away and sit by Mason.

"SOPHIE!" my ex-boyfriend Mark says walking over to me.

"MARK! OMG you're back!" I squeal hugging him. He moved to California hence why we broke up.

"Yeah mom got tired of Cali!" he says kissing me on my cheek. "Wanna walk with me to get some fries I'm starving for some of the fries."

"Hell yeah we have to catch up!" I exclaim. We walk past Trace and Tara.

"So Mark how was Cali anyway?" I ask as we pass.

"It was awesome. Mom didn't think so though. Mike got into some bad drugs and went to rehab twice. So we moved back which is so awesome because I've missed the hell out of you."

"I've missed you too!" I say as we get in line. My phone goes off.

~Trace is heading your way looks like he's pissed! *Anthony$%&*~

~thanks! *Sophie-n-Trace*~

"Sophie can I talk to you real quick." Trace says. Mark turns to him.

"Trace this is Mark. Mark this is my boyfriend Trace." I say.

"Hi." Mark says sticking out his hand for Trace to shake it. Trace looks at it in disgust.

"I really need to talk to Sophie sorry." He says pulling me with him.

"Why do you wanna talk now you never wanted to talk before?!" I ask him once we get to the car.

"What the hell do you mean?" he asks

"Are you cheating on me with Tara?!" I ask looking at him. He looks up at me shock.

"Why the hell would you think that?"

* * *

_I don't know why I'm feelin sorry for myself_

_I spend all my time wishin that I was someone else_

* * *

"Because you spend practically every waking hour with her!" I say the tears freely falling again. "Trace how am I supposed to compete with Tara? She's the god forsaken homecoming queen slash senior class president. And I'm pretty sure she's going to be prom queen. I'm just the girl next door, your average Jane, your typical LOSER!"

I collapse on the ground crying my eyes out.

* * *

_She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band_

_She is a cheerleader I'm sittin in the stands_

_I get A little bit she gets a little more_

_Shes Miss America and... She's Miss America_

* * *

"Sophie you don't have to compete with her. She's going though a lot and my mom is helping her though it. she wanted me to keep an eye on her."

"So you give up spending time with your girlfriend, Trace she's perfect. If you left me for her I'd understand." I say.

"Sophie. You're not just the girl next door. I love you. Not her, you Sophie Marie you!" he says kissing me.

"But all that not paying attention to me was just………"

"It was the only thing my mom told me to do and I didn't want to let her down I'm sorry."

"Sorry won't cut it Trace. You've ignored me. You blew me off last Thursday. You have to say more than just sorry to make this up."

"Baby, tell me what to do. I love you too much to lose you."

"You can start by……well I don't know how we're going to fix this." I say finally realizing.

"What do you mean?" he says tears welling up in his eyes.

"I don't know trace." I say, "I don't know. Start over maybe?"

"Huh?"

"Start over, Trace." I say

"Pretend we just started dating?" he says smiling

"Before all this Tara stuff started, before my jealously took over me. Before Mark came back."

"That I can do." He says kissing me.

_I'm just the girl next door..._


End file.
